Naughties Among Humans
by Pricat
Summary: A serie of one shots involving Vexy and Hackus living in New York experiencing things and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After seeing Smurfs 2 and getting ideas, I had to write one shots especially for Vexy who's my favourite lol.**

**In this first one shot, Vexy and Hackus are settling into New York since they didn't go back to Smurf Village which was suggested by my beta Here's the Plan on here so this series of one shots is about them in our world but hope you guys enjoy.**

Top of Form 1

It was early evening in New York as a very skinny female with brunette hair and brown eyes walked along, wearing a black hoodie, pants and biker boots. Though she looked human, she and her brother Hackus, who had an LD, weren't from this world. They were from a world of magic and were half human and half Naughy, possessing magical powers that not many humans knew about.

At the moment this girl was going to the apartment she and Hackus shared. She had a long day of exploring the city, and was excited to see her brother again.

As she entered the apartment she heard laughter and watched as Hackus chased their pet dragon, Kora. Vexy smiled as she saw Kora jump onto her shoulders, making Hackus pout.

"She always do that, you come home, she like you." he said, and Vexy chuckled.

"Hackus," She chidedd softly, "She does like you, but you gotta make friends with her. Don't you wanna pet her?" she said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Hackus had an LD but was smart in his own ways. However, he was very lonely since not many humans understood like in the world they came from where a lot of beings were understanding. Her brother wasn't social like her, and mainly stayed in the apartment watching the magic box or sleeping, while Vexy loved exploring this odd world. Her favorite part of exploring was making up stories for Hackus at night, since he didn't like sleeping.

"Vexy, hungry!" Hackus said, forgetting the dragon for a moment. Vexy looked at the clock and saw it was seven. No wonder he was hungry.

"Okay, I'll get food but you stay here okay?" she said to him.

He nodded as he saw Vexy use her staff and wings appeared on her back, leaving and hiding the apartment from people as Hackus smiled, sketching something from a story Vexy had told him of a brave Naughty warrior.

He liked to draw, and Vexy loved his art.

Later he heard wing beats as Vexy returned with a Happy Meal for him and Chinese for herself. He got excited and began jumping up and down, which made Vexy chuckle.

"You're welcome bro." she said as they were eating.

Vexy was giving Hackus a bath since he had problems taking care of himself, but she didn't mind taking care of him, washing his messy hair as he laughed making her smile as she dried him off and seeing him get inyo his purple and blue onesie. Looking at her he pouted.

"Aw come on buddy, it's bedtime. You need sleep." She pleaded, tucking him in and sitting there to tell him a story, which he loved and was out like a light as she kissed his head leaving a night light on just in case, since she slept in the living room.

She was drinking soda, a human creation that she loved, as she checked off another day. She used her magic to make money which they could use in this world to get the things they needed and, though it wasn't really fair, it was how they got by. It was better than a life of crime, anyway.

She smirked as she began to get tired, eventually falling asleep on the couch.

ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

To:

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to tyhose who favourited and read the first one shot, plus thanks to my awesomme beta Here's The Plan as she's helping make these wesome.**

**In this one shot, Vexy has the flu and Hackus is worried but Patrick helps.**

Sick Day

It was the next night and Vexy wasn't feeling too good; her head ached and her nose was blocked. She had the chills and kept sneezing a lot, too.

She didn't dare tell Hackus, though, because she knew he would worry about her. He did things like that-worry about her. It made her want to smile and frown at the same time. Smile because she was always happy when he did something social and frown because things like that would stress him out.

However, at the moment Hackus was in his room, sound asleep. It was a bit early for him to be, but she wasn't about to complain, so she sat on the couch and watched TV, hoping to feel better soon.

Later that evening Patrick walked up to the Naughties' apartment, letting himself in. He knew they were staying in New York and were half human, so he thought he would check on them. He knew plenty well what kinds or trouble they could get into. However, what he actually found was a sick Vexy.

"How long have you been sick?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and feeling her forehead. She flinched, but said "Like, all day."

"Vex?" They both turned, seeing Hackus walking in, "Who that?" He asked, looking at the man suspiciously.

"Who is that." The sister corrected weakly, which made Patrick smirk. "This is Patrick, a friend. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Hackus shook his head. "Vexy sick?" She coughed a few times, and Patrick said, "Yes, she is, but we'll get her taken care of. Why don't you go to sleep?" He tried to be gentle, but it was likely, he figured, that Hackus wouldn't trust him.

Hackus shook his head and sat next to his sister. He wanted to keep her safe from danger, since she wasn't feeling good.

Patrick shook his head. Hackus was like a small child. But it was cute when he wrapped his blanket-his special blanket-around his sister, who was shocked. Hackus never shared his blanket with anybody-not even Smurfette when she visited!

"Thanks for sharing," Vexy said softly, "That's nice of you."

Meanwhile Patrick had phoned the doctor, and had learned that Vexy probably had the flu.

"The flu?" The sickee asked, and Hackus looked worried as his lip quivered.

"It's kind of bad, but you'll feel better soon." He assured them, but he still saw the worry on their faces. He knew they didn't know much about human sicknesses, so this probably was a lot scarier than it would normally be.

"Don't worry, guys. With some medicine and love Vexy will be right back to normal!" He gave a grin as he gathered his things, and Vexy elbowed her brother, as if to reassure him.

Hackus smiled, but he was still worried, so he cuddled up to Vexy like she was a stuffed animal. The last thing Patrick saw of the two as he left was both of them passed out like that.

Patrick returned around four in the morning, with the medicine they needed. Seeing them both asleep was a relief. He knew these two were all alone in New York and they didn't have street smarts, well Vexy did but not Hackus meaning Vexy was always looking out for him in case he got hurt... or worse.

He came to the problem that he couldn't wake them up, but he also couldn't just leave. He had also told Grace that he was visiting some friends, but had left out the detail of who they were. As soon as he went home she would wonder, and he had to put that off for now.  
So he stayed the night there.

Hackus woke up rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was hungry, and he smelled food in the kitchen. Looking over he saw Vexy was still asleep, so it must have been Patrick cooking the food. Hackus huffed as he saw Kora cuddling up to Vexy, mildly jealous.

He went and sat at the table, drinking a glass of juice. He thought about Vexy being sick and frowned. Patrick had said he would get medicine, so she would be better soon...

Patrick brought out some food and placed it on the table.

"Mmmm…." Hackus said, smiling at Patrick, something strange for him to do.

Vexy woke up a short while later, feeling groggy and just plain terrible from the flu's affects. She wondered if Hackus was okay, but she heard his TV on the Hub channel, and heard the familiar voices of the My Little Pony cast.

Patrick sat by her on the couch and she flinched.

"Easy, I'm just trying to help." The phrase sounded unsure even to him, and Vexy wasn't sure what to think.

"You're one of the Smurfs' friends... Why help me?" She asked, the strain on her throat causing her to cough.

"It's pretty obvious you're not all evil, the way you care for Hackus." He said, and she relaxed slightly. "Besides, I wouldn't want to upset Grouchy by not helping."

He saw the blush on her face and chuckled. He knew they liked each other, but it was something they both seemed ridiculously shy about.

He gave her some of the medicine he bought and saw her go out like a light shortly afterwords. He knew it would take a while for her to get better, but watching Hackus come over and hug his sister as she slept gave Patrick hope that they would get through it just fine. Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

To:

Bottom of Form 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Here's the next one which involves Vexy having trouble sleeping thanks to Gargamel but Hackus is rere for her.**

**I have more ideas for more one shots.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

CThere For Her

It was night time in the Big Apple and Vexy was having issues falling asleep. The moment she did fall asleep she would have a nightmare about Gargamel coming back for her and splitting her away from Hackus, leaving him all alone.

She woke up from yet another dream and tears leaked from her eyes as she heard Hackus say her name. She quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting to upset her brother any more than she had in the past few days. However, her brother hugged her and she sniffled.

"Vex sad?" He asked, and she nodded. "I... had another dream about Gargamel. But don't worry, okay?"

He nodded, and puffed out his chest with a grin, "Hackus help keep Vexy safe! Hackus help Vexy like Vexy help Hackus!" This made her grin, and she cuddled him. She knew he loved being cuddled, and he soon became sleepy again.

"It'll be okay, buddy." She whispered.

That morning Patrick entered the apartment again. He had been talking to Papa and had decided to let both Vexy and Hackus live with him, just in case they needed help. They were technically family, after all.

Hackus walked in and greeted Patrick.

"Morning, bud." Patrick returned, "But you look worried."

"Vex sad." The boy frowned, "Had bad dreams."

"I see. About Gargamel?" Hackus nodded, proceeding to get something to eat.

Vexy walked in then, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Even if Hackus hadn't told him Patrick would have guessed she had nightmares. She made herself a cup of coffee, greeting him with a mumble.

A few minutes later he had told them his plan, and while Hackus seemed excited Vexy was shocked and a little suspicious.

"Holy Smurfs!" She said under her breath, "You sure?"

He nodded, smiling at Hackus, who liked the idea.

Despite her brother's happiness, though, she needed to think about it, and Patrick understood. After everything those two had been through he figured a little time was the least he could do.

"You can take your time deciding." He said, watching her get a bowl of Lucky Charms. "Hackus seems to like the idea."

Hackus understood how Vexy was feeling; it was hard for them to trust, especially his sister, but he really wanted to live with Patrick and Grace and Blue... Seeing how happy Hackus was with the idea she eventually agreed.

Hackus grinned and bear hugged his sister, which made her and Patrick smile.

"Hehe, you're welcome, bro!" She looked to Patrick, "It would probably do us some good to not be on our own anymore," She smirked, "Which is probably what Papa told you." Patrick wasn't sure how to respond. "But..." He saw something dark flash in her eyes, "If anything goes wrong, someone's gonna pay." Patrick broke out in a small sweat. 'Oh, boy' He thought.

Vexy got some stuff together for the two of them and Hackus tied his special blanket around his neck like a scarf. Soon they left their old home and got in a taxi, heading to their new home.

Gracec met them in the apartment and was relieved to see they had decided to come. Smurfette had told her about all the things Gargamel had done to them, especially Vexy, and she knew the young girl was very hurt emotionally. She was also very curious about Hackus.

Vexy set her stuff down and looked around in awe. The apartment was nice, and Hackus had already found some of Blue's toys to play with, which made her smile.

ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

To

Bottom of Form 2


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form 1

**A/N**

**Yay here's the next one shot plus thanks to those who reviewed like saphirabrightscale as it means a servre lot plus thanks to Here's the Plan my awesome beta for these and fellow Vexy fan.**

**In this oneshot, Hackus isn't well and Vexy is freaked plus she tries and uses magic to make him feel better but it makes things worse meaning she needs help, but can she trust Grace and Patrick?**

**Plus the lullaby Vexy was singing is Constant As The Stars Above since Here's The Plan found it and we both decided that should be the lullaby so it's awesome imagining Vexy singing that at night when in Gargamel's place and she can't sleep and sings it softly.**

**I hopw you guys love plus I wrote more one shots this morning on Deviant art so yeah**

* * *

Ugh, Hackus not feel good." A soft voice said, coughing. Hackus had been ill for a few days, coughing and sneezing and

feeling pretty awful. He hadn't told Vexy because he didn't want her to worry about him. She was having a hard enough time dealing with herself, and he didn't want to bring her down.

At the moment his sister was in bed, having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning, but he was afraid to wake her up. So he decided to leave her, heading for the living room. He heard Blue's laughter and cheered up some hearing his little friend. However, Blue looked at Hackus and immediately new the Naughty-Human was sick.

"How come no tell Vexy?" Blue asked in his simple, childish way.

"Hackus not tell because Vexy worry. Vexy not happy, don't want to worry." Hackus said, coughing into his hands. He saw Grace making breakfast and knew the older woman was worried about him. All of them knew Hackus was sick-Vexy had actually been the first to notice-but since he didn't complain, they let him be. However, Vexy soon entered the room and Grace knew that was over.

"Hackus?" She said softly, yawning. "Bro, I know you're sick." She gave him a soft, worried smile. "Let me help, okay? We're siblings. It's no trouble." Blue agreed with her and Grace smiled.

The female Naughty-Human placed a hand on her brothers head and her eyes widened. He was burning up!

"Hmm... Maybe I can fix it with my wand?" She looked to Grace, who shrugged a shoulder. Worth a try...

The two magical creatures sat on the couch as Vexy readied a spell. Grace and Blue left, going somewhere Vexy didn't catch where.

"Okay. Here goes nothing..." A spark of blue light was seen and Vexy held her breath, hoping it would work...

But it didn't. Hackus went into a sneezing fit, his sickness somehow made worse by the spell. Vexy almost cried at the site of her brother as he cuddled into her lap.

"Hackus sorry..." He sniffled, and she shook her head.

"No, Bro, it's okay. We all get sick..." Patrick had wandered in after seeing the spell and looked to Vexy. She didn't want to, but... It was best that Patrick take him to a real doctor to see what was wrong.

That night, many hours later, Vexy found a tired Patrick sitting on the couch. Curious, she raised a brow.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

He sent her a look between a glare and an eye roll. "How do you deal with Hackus all the time? He's sweet, but he's... Got a few screws loose."

Understatement: That's not something you say to his overprotective magic-using sister. Naturally, Patrick realized his mistake milliseconds after uttering the last syllable. Vexy clenched her fists, glaring at the man. She was so mad for a second she didn't know what to do. She was painfully aware of the wand in her pocket, but was that right?

She grit her teeth and said, just above a whisper and with a hint of a growl, "Don't talk like that about Hackus." She turned and ran onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

Patrick sighed, knowing he had said the wrong thing. He didn't mean to be mean, but it was true! Hackus wasn't normal... But, then, his sister of all people probably knew that already. He winced, and heard Grace enter the room.

It wasn't odd to him that she knew when to intervene. He had made quite a few mistakes in the time he had known her, and she had dealt with-and fixed-most of them herself. However, he knew this time he would have to apologize himself.

Grace sent herself out first, though. Just in case.

Meanwhile, Vexy sat against the wall, looking up at the sky. She had tears running down her face, and had given up trying to wipe them away.

"The lamb lies down, to rest it's head," She sang softly, almost as a whisper, "On it's mother's downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow, and butterfly dreams of a violet rose..."

It was a lullaby she had made up, back in the days they lived with Gargamel. It was hopeful, and loving. And the melody was soft enough that she could whisper it to her brother when he was upset, so as not to anger Father with their 'Noise'. It calmed her, just like it did her brother.

She sniffled, wiping her face as someone opened the door.

"You okay?" The familiar sound of Grace's voice asked. In all honesty, Vexy was scared to trust Grace. Sure, her sister trusted her, but... She didn't know her very well. Could she trust her? Could Grace be trusted to love her and her brother?

But she explained how Hackus was feeling to the older female anyway. That he was sick, and that he hadn't told her because he was afraid to make her worry. Then she added the part about what Patrick said.

"Don't worry about Hackus. He'll be better soon, you'll see." Grace gave the girl a reassuring smile, but Vexy wasn't even looking at her. Grace understood how Vexy felt-Smurfette had sent her a Smurf-Mail explaining why it would be tough for Vexy to trust them.

"I know he will." She said, her voice breaking, "He has to. He's all I have." She sobbed into her hands. Grace frowned. She actually wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You're not as alone as you think." Patrick's voice startled both of them, and Vexy looked up with a half-hearted glare. "What... What do you mean?"

"You have us." He said, nodding to his wife, who smiled at him, nodding. "I'm sorry. About what I said." He moved to Vexy's side, and she looked at him, curious.

"It wasn't fair of me to say that about Hackus. He's special, and I shouldn't be negative about that."

He looked to his wife for what else to say, but she looked to Vexy. He was on his own.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, and Vexy smiled.

"Vexy?" The trio were up and in the house, and they looked to Hackus. Patrick had given him medicine, and it made him sleepy, so he had found his way to bed but he still wanted his sister to tuck him in.

The adults left the siblings, and Vexy placed a kiss on her brother's forehead. "Goodnight, Bro. It'll be okay, I promise."

He was out like a light and Vexy left to the living room. She sat on the couch for a while in silence, unaware of Grace talking to Smurfette on the Smurf Web in the next room. Soon she fell asleep on the couch. This time she dreamt about good times with her brother instead of the usual nightmares with Gargamel. Grace, Patrick, and Blue were there, too.

.. Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

To:

Bottom of Form 2


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form 1

**a/n**

**yAY MORE AWESOMENESS AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO'RE ENJOYING IT INCLUDING MY AWESOME BETA hERE'S THE pLAN.**

**iN THIS ONE SHOT, gROUCHY VISITS AND vEXY IS VERY HAPPY BUT hACKUS ISN'T MEANING CHAOS.**

* * *

Grace had gotten a message from the Smurfs saying Grouchy was coming to visit, and saying Vexy was excited was an understatement. Ever since Smurfette's birthday party the two had hung out a few times, and Vexy enjoyed remembering everytime she made him blush.

"Grouchy yuck!" Hackus grumbled, unhappy that his sister was so happy to see someone that wasn't himself. Hackus didn't understand why Vexy liked Grouchy so much, so he usually complained about the Smurf.

Grace and Patrick were getting ready to leave at the moment, and Victor would be there soon to take Blue to his house that he had bought near Times Square, leaving the Naughties by themselves for the night. Which was perfect because Vexy wanted to try baking, seeing Grace do it many times before.

Hackus had run off to Blue's room and now she heard laughter coming from the two of them. She went to explain to Hackus that they were going to bake.

"Hackus bake!" The young naughty grinned, jumping up and down. However Grace poked her head in the room and told Blue that Grandpa Victor had just shown up. Vexy hurried and went to greet the man, and then went to the kitchen. Hackus, however, was curious, and hid in Blue's backpack. Soon the boy left, and Grace went in to the kitchen.

She saw Vexy in her human form with an apron on and smiled. She was glad that the two were finally settling in. After everything that had happened it was nice to see Vexy doing something as normal as cooking.

However Grace soon noticed the brother Naughty was missing. "Where'd Hackus go?" She asked, looking into the living room. Last she'd seen he was playing in Blue's room, then she came out here...

She and Vexy shared a look. The sister sighed, shaking her head, "That goof... When is Blue coming back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure he'll be fine for a night with Blue." Grace said with a reassuring smile, and Vexy nodded a bit reluctantly. Having finished a tray of cookies she put them on the island to cool and took off the apron. The two walked into the living room and Vexy turned back to Naughty form. It was difficult for her to stay human for too long.

"Yo, Vexy!" A familiar voice called out, and the Naughty grinned.

"Hey, Grouchy." She hugged him and snickered as he tried to keep his 'angry face'.

Grace laughed and grabbed a few of her things, telling the two some basic rules for the house before she and Patrick left. When the two were gone Grouchy asked where Hackus was, and Vexy explained he went with Blue.

"You mean, he left? With out you?" The Smurf knew how close the two were, and he wouldn't have been surprised if they had never been apart.

"Well, yeah." She frowned, "I didn't really know he was going. I don't think he thought about it, either..." She fiddled with her wand, her brows furrowed.

"Maybe you should check on him?"

She looked to Grouchy and smiled, glad he understood. With a flick of her wrist she cast a spell, saying "Show me my brother."

There was a flash of blue and then an image of Hackus appeared. He, Blue, and Victor were sitting on a couch. Hackus was in Blue's lap, and something about his expression worried Vexy. She wasn't used to being without her brother. She sighed.

She looked to Grouchy, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "You go get him. Not like I care. I'll just watch TV"

She smirked, hugging him. In a flash of light she was gone, leaving only a blushing Grouchy.

Hackus was missing Vexy, even though he liked hanging out with Blue. At the moment all he wanted was his sister, and he started to cry. It wasn't long before Vexy showed up, though, on the back of a bird. She could teleport easily, but she was running out of energy worrying about Hackus.

"Bird!" Blue grinned as Vexy got off, looking to Victor.

"I'm gonna take Hackus back to the Winslow's" She said, and the older man nodded, "Very well. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for a corn-" But the two were already gone.

"Thanks for helping!" She told the bird as she and her brother made it back to the apartment. She turned from the window and Grouchy placed a kiss on her cheek. Hackus said 'Yuck', and crossed his arms. Vexy giggled, blushing, and watched as her brother went into the kitchen. With a wink to Grouchy she followed Hackus.

"Cookies!" She heard him yell, and she grinned. The weird feeling she had earlier were gone now that Hackus was back home, but she wondered what it was. Overprotective? Maybe, but... With someone like Hackus it was difficult to tell when it was 'Over'.

She made it to the kitchen and saw him scarfing down the cookies she made.

"Hey Bro." She smirked, swiping a cookie before he ate them all. "You know I love you." He glanced to her, nodding and still eating cookies (She didn't remember making THAT many...) "And you know I... Really like Grouchy." He narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond.

She sighed, leaning against the counter. "I know you're jealous. But please, Hackus! You know I'd never love anyone more than you! You're my little bro, that's what I do!" Hackus blushed, grinning at his sister. "I like him the way you like Smurfette." She teased, laughing as he looked away. He was just too cute sometimes.

"We're siblings. Nothing's gonna change that, 'kay?"

"Vex promise?"

"Of course!" She said, and he hugged her. "Now," She said, "Let's go get Grouchy and go out for ice cream, okay?"

"YAY!"

An hour later they were in the park, all three of them, looking up at the stars. She still had her strawberry ice cream, but both of the boys had scarfed down their bowls, despite the bowls being the same size as them. She didn't want to think about the bath Hackus would need when they got home.

But as she sat there looking at the stars, both her boys on either side of her, she didn't bother to worry. Not yet, because at the moment everything was just right, and she couldn't help but think... Maybe, just maybe...

Maybe things would work out.

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form 1

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not posting in a while but I'm here now and thanks for all the reviews and favourites this has gotten plus thanks to my beta Here's the Day.**

**Without her, these one shots are not possible.**

**In this one shot, Vexy's sisterly instincts come out after a group of jerks/stinkbrains pick on Hackus but this is very sweet.**

* * *

Vexy loved exploring her surroundings. Finding new things, meeting new people, learning new things, all were so exciting to her. That's what she was doing at the moment, too; Exploring. She was in her human form with her brother, walking around Central Park.

Central Park was by far her favorite place to explore, too. There were so many people and animals, and hidden treasures if you looked right. She loved meeting people, as long as it was only a few at a time. Having so many people around Wasn't bad, as long as they all didn't focus on her. She hated being the center of attention. But, at the same time, she new people weren't all bad, and that she should learn to get along with them. However, she was about to learn something that would change her views.

She and Hackus were walking around aimlessly for a while, enjoying the sights. Every now and then Hackus would run off after a bug or some pet, and she would jog to keep up with him and keep him in her sight. After doing this a few times Hackus had taken off again, leaving Vexy unsure of where he was.

"Hackus?" She called, looking around. He wasn't normally that hard to spot in human form. His bright red hair gave him away pretty easy. But this time she couldn't see him anywhere. She walked around a bit, feeling a bit panicked. She could use a spell to find him, but Grace had told her only to use the wand for emergencies, and as far from humans as possible. But this counted as an emergency, right?

She sighed and sat on a bench. If Hackus was still in the immediate area he would eventually look for her. And if he didn't, then she would use her wand. And sure enough, after a few minutes of her waiting tensely he showed up. However, his cloths were dirty and ruffled, and he had a scratch on his nose.

"Hackus!" She said as she stood and examined him for more injuries, "What happened?!"

He sniffled, looking at the ground. "Mean boys. Say Hackus dumb." He looked up at her, tears coming out of his eyes. "Vex, Hackus dumb?"

Vexy felt a horrible pain in her chest at her brother's question, and she wasn't sure what it was. Why was she hurting if her brother was the one to get hurt? Her Big Sister instincts were taking over, though, and she looked at him.

"Hackus listen, you're not stupid. This place is full of different people, and there are a lot of people like you. I'm not going to let some jerks be mean to you,though." she said.

Hackus felt a little better, and Vexy offered to buy some ice cream. This made him excited, and he bounced off towards the nearest vendor, which made her laugh. A few minutes later they had their ice cream and had begun walking again. Suddenly Hackus stopped and frowned, his lips quivering. Vexy followed his gaze to a group of rowdy boys. They were sitting at a couple of benches, hooting and hollering. One of them looked over and saw Hackus.

"Yo, Hackus! Buddy!" He sneered, "Come back for more?"

"I thought we told ya to get out freak!" One of the guys yelled, and Vexy began to shake with anger.

"Vex, we go!" Hackus urged, but Vexy was having none of it. "No, Bro," She said, "Nobody messes with you and gets away with it."

"Aw," One of the guys said, "Is Big Sissy gonna take care of you?" The others snickered, and Vexy grabbed her wand from her pocket.

'Teach these guys a lesson.' She thought, and she twisted the wand as it glowed with its blue magic. Sparks of light shot out of the wand, and the people nearby gasped in surprise. The boys were surprised when they were attacked by sparks of light, which chased them off as they yelped in pain.

Vexy grabbed Hackus' hand and the two ran off, leaving behind people clapping at the show of 'magic'. Vexy couldn't stop shaking, now in fear AND anger. She just couldn't believe humans could be so cruel. Gargamel was one thing, but what if that was how all-or at least most-humans acted?

When they got back to the apartment they noticed the Winslows were still out and about, so Vexy set her brother in the bath, and went into the living room by herself. As she listened to her brother splash around in the tub she thought more about the boys, and she got a headache.

Soon she had helped Hackus out of the tub and put on the television, and gotten in the shower herself. As she was getting out she heard the Winslows walk in.

Vexy was bothered by what had happened earlier for many reasons. One reason being her brother had gotten hurt, and another because it had hurt HER when he was hurt, and she wasn't sure why. Sure, she was worried for him, but she'd never actually felt ill from worrying before.

She walked into the kitchen just as Patrick did. He smiled at her and she nodded, but she didn't smile. She held her hands at her side so he wouldn't see them shaking. He frowned, and waited a minute, watching her.

"Vexy? Is something wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Ever since the 'incident', as he liked to call it, when he upset her he had been trying to be more sensitive around the young Naughty-Humans. He hadn't really managed it so far.

"It's okay to say if something is bothering you." He added when she looked away.

"Me and Hackus went to Central Park earlier, and some guys picked on him. I used my magic to scare them away later, but..." She hung her head, and Patrick put a hand on her shoulder.

"But what? Did something else happen?"

She shook her head, "No, that was it. But when... When Hackus told me that the boys had been bullying him I was... Hurt. Like, my heart actually started hurting." She looked up to Patrick, her brows furrowed together. "If he was the one bullied, why did I feel so sad?"

Patrick moved his hand from her shoulder to the counter behind him. "Well, that is... A difficult question. Well, not really, it's actually pretty simple but complicated..." She looked lost, and he realized he was babbling. "You see... Well, you love Hackus, right? He's your baby brother. And you two are very close." He ran a hand through his hair. He honestly had no idea how to explain it, but she seemed to be catching on, so he opened his mouth and hoped the right words came out.

"So, so if he were to be hurt, you would be sympathetic with him. You would understand that he was hurt. So you would hurt."

"But why? Why would that hurt me?"

"That's just what love is." Both of them were surprised when Grace walked in, Blue trailing behind with a juice box in his hands (Vexy had taught him to hold it by the flaps so it wouldn't spill and his parents were very grateful).

"Love is being happy when who you love is happy, and feeling pain when they do. You and Hackus are very special. You love each other a lot." She crossed the kitchen and hugged Vexy, something the girl wasn't entirely comfortable with, but she didn't fight it. Grace pulled back and looked in Vexy's eyes. "You guys have been all you have for too long. You get along because you fit together. And that means you might react more extremely if one of you is hurt, or upset, or even happy."

Vexy looked at Grace, and then back at Patrick, nodding. "Okay, I... Think I get it. I dunno, this love thing is complicated." She made a face that was something like a cringe. Grace and Patrick knew living with Gargamel had taken its toll on the two, but now they knew just how much damage was done. Vexy wasn't sure she liked that they knew.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, and she smiled when she saw Hackus happily watching Pound Puppies. She sat down next to him on the couch and he hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. Sometimes she hated it when she was hugged, but something about little brother hugs were okay.

'You fit together' Vexy smiled at what Grace had said. That was true, she knew. Who else could get along with Hackus as well? Who else could put up with Vexy as well? They had each other for a reason.

"Thanks Vex. Feel better." Hackus grinned up at her, and she smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Hacky."

"Humans mean." Vexy was startled when her brother huffed and burrowed his face in her shoulder.

"Not all humans." She pointed out, surprised. "Patrick and Grace aren't mean, are they? There are a lot of nice humans." Hackus shrugged, and she sighed dramatically. "Hackus, Hackus, Hackus, what am I going to do..." She reached under his chin and dug her fingers into the sensitive-and ticklish-skin, and he started to howl in laughter, "...With..." Her other hand went for his belly, and he rolled over in defense, still laughing, "You!" They rolled off the couch and giggled like mad.

Patrick and Grace, hearing the commotion, looked into the living room. They smiled when they saw the two rolling on the floor.

"Vexy and Hackus have fun!" Blue said as his eyes widened. He ran over and jumped on Hackus, and the older boy howled in laughter. Vexy pulled back and laughed at the two as Hackus let Blue sit on him like the little boy had won some kind of game.

Grace and Patrick watched and laughed along with them. Grace shook her head at the siblings and Blue as she walked over and sat on the couch, careful not to step on any brawlers. She looked at Vexy and was glad to see the girl look relaxed. When she had walked in on Vexy and Patrick talking earlier she had sensed how shaken up the girl was. For a moment she wondered if living in the human world would be good for the siblings. However, as she looked at the children then she felt better, like Vexy obviously did. She felt sorry for Vexy, and she wanted to do something to help the two. Feeling sorry and wanting to do something about it was called compassion, which was something she knew well.

Grace knew that, with a little help and a lot of love, the two would be just fine.

ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...

Bottom of Form 1

**Reply **

Top of Form 2

To:

Bottom of Form 2


End file.
